Po tym, jak odszedłeś
by skarpeta
Summary: John wyprowadził się już z Baker Street, zostawiając Sherlocka samego. Ma rodzinę, dziecko, pracę. Brak mu czasu na odwiedzanie detektywa. Wydaje się, że u Sherlocka wszystko jest w porządku.


- Tak, wiem – westchnął John do słuchawki. – Idę właśnie do niego.

- Zrób coś, John. – W głosie Grega słychać było autentyczną troskę. – Po tym jak odszedłeś… Nie zostawiaj go tym razem.

- Ja go nie… To mój przyjaciel, Greg! Nigdy go nie zostawię. Przecież go odwiedzam.

Skręcił za róg i zobaczył schodki, prowadzące na Baker Street 221B. Nagle uderzyło go, jak dawno tu nie był.

- Muszę kończyć – rzucił do telefonu. – Obiecuję, że z nim pogadam. Zapytam jak się czuje.

- To chyba nie wystarczy.

John rozłączył się. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby zjadł coś gorzkiego i teraz miał w ustach nieprzyjemny posmak.

Pani Hudson powitała go smutnym uśmiechem.

- Czekał na ciebie.

- Powiedziałem mu, że wpadnę koło szóstej.

- Tak. A on czeka przy oknie od dwunastej.

John wszedł do przedpokoju. Poznał znajomy zapach. I równie znajomy dźwięk skrzypiec, dochodzący z piętra.

- Nic nie jadł, tylko siedział i czekał.

- A teraz siedzi i gra.

- Zaczął grać dwie minuty temu. Idź do niego. Powiedz mu, że wszyscy się martwimy. – Pani Hudson położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

John, nieco skołowany skinął głową. Czemu sama mu tego nie powie?

Wszedł po schodach, wsłuchując się w znajome skrzypnięcia. Skrzypiały zawsze te same stopnie. Przy Sherlocku człowiek uczył się zauważać takie rzeczy.

Na piętrze muzyka była głośniejsza. John zatrzymał się z dłonią na klamce i głęboko odetchnął. Nie wiedział czemu, ale bał się tej chwili. Za tymi drzwiami mogło na niego czekać… praktycznie cokolwiek.

Ale za drzwiami był tylko Sherlock w szlafroku, z podbródkiem opartym o skrzypce, z łagodnym, pełnym zamyślenia wyrazem twarzy.

Na jego widok Johna na chwilę opuściły troski i zdenerwowanie. Mimo wszystko, dobrze było go znowu widzieć!

- Sherlock – powiedział i usłyszał ulgę w swoim głosie. Chyba się bał, że zastanie go w rozsypce. Może zaćpanego, rozłożonego na kanapie jak stos szmat, może w jakimś narkotykowym delirium.

Tymczasem wyglądał… dobrze. Może nie jak okaz zdrowia, ale z drugiej strony, to on nigdy nie wyglądał jak okaz zdrowia. Był nieco bledszy i szczuplejszy niż wtedy, gdy John widział go po raz ostatni, ale to można zrzucić na karb przepracowania. Greg zresztą mówił, że od czasu wyprowadzki Johna Sherlock raczej nie przejawiał tendencji do bycia definicją szczęśliwości.

- Dzień dobry, John. – Na ustach Sherlocka zaigrał uśmiech. Prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech, nie żaden grymas kpiny czy pogardy, jakim zwykle obdarzał głupich klientów lub tępych policjantów. John umiał rozpoznawać te krzywe, ironiczne uśmieszki. To nie był jeden z nich.

Przez chwilę stali w milczeniu. Po tak długiej rozłące słowa przestawały pasować. Jak opisać komuś wszystko to, co się wydarzyło, wszystkie te małe, drobne rzeczy, z których składa się codzienność, skoro czasu jest tak mało…? John nie wiedziałby nawet, od czego zacząć. Od Mary? Od dziecka? Tyle się wydarzyło rzeczy, tyle się stało, a wszystko to stało się bez Sherlocka. On nie miał już stałego miejsca w życiu Johna.

Sherlock lustrował go wzrokiem, notował sobie w głowie każdy szczegół wyglądu Johna. John to czuł. Sherlock zagryzał dolną wargę.

- Więc – John odchrząknął, siadając w swoim starym fotelu – co się zmieniło?

- Nic – odparł Sherlock. Odłożył skrzypce i także usiadł, przemykając szczupłymi palcami po oparciu fotela, jakby badał jego fakturę. – Dawno u mnie nie byłeś.

- Wiem, przepraszam, mam tyle na głowie.

- Tak. Wiem.

John kiwnął głową, nie bardzo wiedząc, co mówić. Wszystko wydawało się takie nieodpowiednie.

- Co u ciebie? – zapytał John. – Nie chcę być wścibski, ale Greg wciąż do mnie wydzwaniał, prosił, żebym do ciebie wpadł…

Sherlock potarł skroń. Nie patrzył na Johna, uciekał wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, jakby ponad ramieniem doktora znalazł coś dużo bardziej interesującego.

- Wszystko w porządku. Naprawdę – zwrócił wzrok na Johna i uśmiechnął się. – Zrobię ci herbaty.

Gdy wyszedł, John miał chwilę, by rozglądnąć się po mieszkaniu. Nic się tam nie zmieniło. Zniknęła tylko gdzieś ulubiona poduszka Johna – ta z Union Jackiem. Na biurku stał inny laptop, co było logiczne, w końcu John zabrał swojego ze sobą, gdy się wyprowadzał. Salon wydawał się być bardziej zabałaganiony. I to wszystko. Żadnych zestawów małego kokainisty, żadnych porzuconych, ledwie napoczętych paczek papierosów, przykrytych byle jak gazetą, by nikt nie zauważył. John spodziewał się małego chaosu zamkniętego w czterech ścianach – a znalazł to, co zwykle.

A to chyba znaczyło, że wszyscy niepotrzebnie histeryzowali. Sherlock to przecież duży chłopiec. Nie padnie z rozpaczy, bo kumpel przestał go niańczyć dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

Wrócił Sherlock, na tacy niosąc dwie filiżanki i dzbanuszek.

- Skończyło się mleko – poinformował, stawiając wszystko na stoliku.

- Nie szkodzi. Gdzie poduszka?

- Słucham? Ta z Union Jackiem? Nie wiem, jakoś się zapodziała – odparł Sherlock i w skupieniu, które wydało się Johnowi nieco sztuczne, nalał herbaty.

- Słuchaj… dzięki za to… z tobą na pewno wszystko w porządku?

- Oczywiście – Sherlock odchylił się na oparcie i spojrzał na Johna z lekkim znudzeniem. – Przecież już ci powiedziałem. Mam kilka spraw… całkiem ciekawych, żałuj, że cię omijają… prowadzę interesujący eksperyment, który zajmie mi na pewno jeszcze parę miesięcy… Czegóż miałbym chcieć więcej?

Rozłożył ręce, ale zaraz na powrót zetknął ze sobą czubki palców i ponad nimi spojrzał na Johna.

- No tak, brzmi jak raj na ziemi.

- Gdybym wierzył w Niebo i Boga mógłbym przyznać ci rację. Ale mimo wszystko rozumiem metaforę.

John skinął głową i sięgnął po filiżankę.

- Chodzi o to, że pani Hudson wygląda na naprawdę zmartwioną. A Greg wręcz szaleje z niepokoju, to po prostu cholernie dziwne.

- Panią Hudson martwi nawet przypalony placek – zauważył Sherlock. – A Lestrade tu nie bywa, nie wie, jak się sprawy mają. A ja cię zapewniam, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

- To czemu kazał mi tu przyjść jak najszybciej?

- Może w ten sposób chce mi zrekompensować fakt, że nie dał mi ostatnio żadnych ciekawych spraw? Czasem dręczą go z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia.

- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się John. Szef policji nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto dba o to, by Sherlock się nie nudził. A John wiedział, z lat znajomości, że Lestrade prędzej rękę by sobie uciął, niż bez wyraźnej potrzeby poprosił Sherlocka o pomoc.

- Chyba wydaje mu się, że jestem samotny.

- A jesteś?

- Nie – odparł szybko Sherlock. – Mam teraz jeden dodatkowy pokój na akta, a dzięki pracy zawsze mam coś do roboty.

- Innymi słowy, same radości wyniknęły z mojej wyprowadzki.

- Tak bym tego nie ocenił, ale… Miało to swoje dobre strony.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do Johna. To był znów ten niepasujący do niego, ciepły uśmiech.

- Cieszę się, że wpadłeś, John. Naprawdę. Bardzo miło było wypić z tobą herbatę.

John zrozumiał aluzję. Wstał.

- Chyba będę się już zbierać. Przyjdę jeszcze kiedyś, jak tylko będę miał chwilę.

- Zapraszam. – Sherlock wstał i odprowadził go do drzwi. Nim John wyszedł, Sherlock chwycił go lekko za ramię. Dotyk ten trwał może kilka sekund, był lekki, zaledwie muśnięcie koniuszkami palców rękawa Johna.

- Nic mi nie jest, John. Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.

John skinął mu głową i wyszedł.

Krzyknął „Do widzenia" pani Hudson i opuścił mieszkanie, nim kobieta zdążyła go ucapić i przeprowadzić szczegółowy wywiad.

Przed Gregiem nie było tak łatwo uciec. Zadzwonił kolo dziesiątej, gdy John układał się już do snu. Obok niego leżała Mary, czytając książkę.

- Kto dzwoni tak późno? – zapytała, gdy komórka Johna zawibrowała.

- Greg – mruknął pod nosem i wstał. – Wrócę za moment, kochanie.

- Nie obudź małego.

Poszedł do kuchni i dopiero tam odebrał.

- Halo?

- Cześć. Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale wcześniej nie dałem rady… Byłeś u niego?

- Byłem. I naprawdę, Greg, chyba trochę przesadzasz. Nic mu nie jest. Trochę może schudł, ale Schwarzeneggera to on nigdy nie przypominał. Ma sprawę, ma jakiś eksperyment, więc…

- Tak ci powiedział? – Greg cicho się zaśmiał. – Jesteś jeszcze bardziej naiwny, niż sądziłem. Od kilku miesięcy nie miał żadnej sprawy.

John zamarł, otwierając usta.

- Ale… - wyjąkał – mówił mi, że… Wyglądał jak zawsze. Zachowywał się jak zawsze. Na Boga, to był normalny, wredny, socjopatyczny Sherlock!

- Świetny aktor. John, gdybyś tylko wiedział… Nie wychodzi z pokoju. Nie je. Przestał pracować, nie płaci czynszu. Pani Hudson ma wszelkie podstawy, żeby wymówić mu kwaterę. Jeśli już opuszcza Baker Street, to tylko po to, żeby zaszyć się na kilka dni w jakieś norze narkomanów.

- Jezu! – John potarł czoło. – Ale czemu?

- Nie wiem – odparł smutno Greg. – Może po prostu każdy Sherlock potrzebuje swojego Johna.


End file.
